16s_edfandomcom-20200214-history
Practice Recap
In this page you will find a summary of the latest practice with useful advice. Enjoy. December 4, 2017 1. Worked on figure 8 defense 2. Hitting mechanics 3. Scrimmages. We still working on making our permanent rotation in the front and back row. Our setters are working very hard to get a better grasp for the game. Our defense must be solid and will spend considerable amount of time getting this done. Need to hustle more. November 30, 2017 Continued working on defense, transitioning, passing and getting in better shape. 2. worked on figure 8 defense and did a little scrimmage. . Looking good November 27, 2017 # Continued working on our defense and hitting mechanics. Great effort ladies November 19,2017 Great Job last night ladies. # We covered serve/receive positioning to make a good pass. You all did well and we should continue to improve on this. 2. Worked on hitting mechanics with the machines. We need to continue to improve on the hitting fundamentals. 3. Played Texas 10. Great hustle. The objective of the game is to touch everyball. November 16, 2017 We had only 5 players today but we managed to accomplish great things. Great effort and trust from all of you. Always remember that we train to improve. We go with plan A and if this one does not go well, then we have 25 other letters to try. # Worked on passing and setting. Ashley did a good job at setting - she is working very hard at getting better. Way to go Ashley. # Passing is coming along - remember to establish a good platform - getting better ladies. # Aleya - wow! what did you eat? Crushing the ball in the middle. # Serving: Line drive serves were impressive. Great movement on the ball. Keep working on it. Serves are crucial to get the other team to make mistakes. November 9, 2017 Lots of energy. # Worked on passing, setting, hitting and defense. # Defense: Perimeter defense - we looked good on this defense. We need to realize where the holes are and plug them in. Remember that every defensive system has its flaws - we just need to make this one work for us and determine how, when and where we need to be in order to cover the holes. The more we concentrate and dedicate time to perfect our needs, the better team we will become. Communication is the key. # Remember there is no practice on Monday, November 13. # Brevard Zoo on Sunday - let's have some fun. November 6, 2017 Wow, our first official team practice. Great job ladies, great atmosphere and high energy. We did: # Passing and shuffling. It is important to beat the ball to the spot. Square to the hitter so that your hips are facing the hitter and the ball. # Passing to each other as a group using the 4 corners of the court. I lost track after 150 good passes. It was great seeing you guys covering and transitioning to the open spaces. Lots of commnication. # We did free ball scrimmaging against the other 16s team. It was a teaching moment for everyone. Please remember everything we discussed and why it has to be a certain way to get the best result. # Some good hits, blocks, communication and lack of at times, good passing and some not so good, some good setting decisions and others - well, you were there, but overall it was about learning how to play as a team. The more we learn to play as a team the better this team will get. # Keep up the good work. November 5, 2017 # Went over and discussed the assignment on how to scout a team. More assignments will follow. # Went over on how to use the scouting sheet. Q&A session and went over the video. # Conditioning # Individualized practice for the setters, DS and Front Row. Served and pass. # Showed the team how to do a jump float. Some players got it, some others need to practice a little more. We will continue to practice and become more proficient in executing it. # Great energy flow. # Looking forward to our first official practice Monday. October 29, 2017 # Discussed the difference between perimeter defense versus rotational defense. We touched on when we will use one system versus the other. # Went over In system versus Out of system scenarios -- we will practice these # Scouting a team exercise - discussed how to use the form to scout a team. Provided homework and a video to go over. We will discuss the results in the next practice # Conditioning and light practice # Great job ladies. October 22, 2017. Met for the first time as a team. Several parents were on hand. Discussed the expectations for the team. Q&A session followed with conditioning and a light practice. Trying to find out what we have and what we need as a team. Great atmosphere. Next practice we will discuss "how to scout a team. "